gtafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Dodo8
Welcome Hi, welcome to GTA Wiki. Thanks for contributing to the Grand Theft Auto V page, and for taking interest in the wiki. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything, or as alternatives, leave a post on a forum, or refer to the Help pages. -- Messi1983 (Talk) 14:37, July 1, 2012 RE:Hi You still have a few things to do before making a request for Patrollership. You have been on this Wiki for only two weeks, as well' you have made only 50 edits' while it is requested to make around 200-300 edits. As for the screenshots; thank you very much and please follow ourimage policy. -- ILan (XD •Edits •Home ) 10:10, July 14, 2012 (UTC) HI Hey, I've read your blog post about how to complete "catch the wave" and I would like to know if this is your first time playing gta 4.I have been playing the game for a long time and it is the best game ever made.Also do you have tbogt (the ballad of gay tony) because it has a ton of cool stuff. I dont want to ruin all of the cool stuff in it for you. -big.boy111 Vehicles in GTA V Please refrain from adding speculation to the Wiki. The vehicles in GTA V are currently unconfirmed and the leaked info thus far has always turned out to be incorrect. I understand that it comes from game files so it seems likely but the Wiki can get in trouble for containing leaked info so it's important not to have any. Tom Talk 09:01, July 25, 2012 (UTC) :I deleted the category because it contains "leaked" info, when some official info is released it can be recreated. Tom Talk 09:33, July 25, 2012 (UTC) RE:Petroller First, it's called patroller, but I guess it was just a typo :P Your edits are good, but you're a member of this Wiki for (only) less than a month; I would say wait a week and then make a request. :) -- ILan (XD •Edits •Home ) 17:20, July 26, 2012 (UTC) :Ok bro. By the way, I really like your signature and User Page. Really cool design :) -- ILan (XD •Edits •Home ) 17:27, July 26, 2012 (UTC) :Thnx for the offer ;) -- ILan (XD •Edits •Home ) 17:37, July 26, 2012 (UTC) RE:Birthday Thanks, bro :) -- ILan (XD •Edits •Home ) 18:24, July 26, 2012 (UTC) RE: Yeah, I know you left me two messages. I'm still thinking about that. I read your edit on the page Area 69; it was overall good, but I found a few grammar mistakes. Before making a request for Patrollership, make sure that you have no mistakes. Let me think a few more days, as well checking some of your edits. -- ILan (XD •Edits •Home )'08:19, August 7, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, I havemy own mistakes too when I rushes in writing something. :P -- 'ILan (XD •Edits •Home ) 08:29, August 7, 2012 (UTC) ---- Hi bnro, sorry for not been here inm time. I was out my hom,e. Anyway, Jeff bnlocked him. -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 16:54, August 9, 2012 (UTC) RE:Patrollership Yeah, I think you can. Infact, I wanted to message you and User:HuangLeeSon375 about patrollership. You both did good job :) -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 11:36, August 11, 2012 (UTC) :Hihi, I am not a big PC expert, as I play on my PS3 :P -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 11:45, August 11, 2012 (UTC) What can I do for you, sir? :) - ILan (XD • • Home ) 12:01, August 11, 2012 (UTC) If you want to write a request, write it in the "active requests" section. Do NOT remove inactive requests. About your requests, you should write about your good edits, articles cleaning, fights against vandalism, etc. Check archived requests to for more information. -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 12:08, August 11, 2012 (UTC) :You better check you request - there are some typos. -- `'ILan (XD • • Home )' 12:34, August 11, 2012 (UTC) Patroller Congratulations man, I just heard they're going to close your request as sucessful. Hope you enjoy your new position, remember to tell me what its like ;) HuangLee (talk) 20:40, August 13, 2012 (UTC) Patroller I've just officially promoted you to patroller. Congratulations, use it wisely, and feel free to ask me if you've got any questions about it. Jeff (talk| ) 17:40, August 15, 2012 (UTC) : Congrats Dodo. :D HuangLee (talk) 17:42, August 15, 2012 (UTC) Patrolling How's it going so far? :) HuangLee (talk) 17:16, August 18, 2012 (UTC) Cheeta I think we should report this page to one of the Admins. HuangLee (talk) 14:44, August 20, 2012 (UTC)